


yours

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson is the man Nico hires to pretend to be his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ispun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispun/gifts).



'You know,' Jenson says, rolling over to face Nico. 'You could have anyone you want, to be honest.'

Nico laughs nervously, and Jenson frowns. 'No,' he says. 'I couldn't.'

Jenson isn't in a position to ask. At the end of the day, their relationship is nothing but that of an employer and employee. They share a bed, they fuck, but Jenson isn't really Nico's partner, he's just paid to pretend. Yet Jenson had always known that he wouldn't be able to stay uncaring throughout. At some point in time he'd inevitably overstep his boundaries like the idiot he is and when it happens, he's going to be screwed. It might as well be now, because there's a sad look in Nico's eyes and more than anything, Jenson wants to kiss it away, wants to make him feel better.

There's an awkward sort of silence that envelops them, and Nico licks his lips, eyes darting away from Jenson, shifting uncomfortably.

'Nico?'

Nico's eyes flicker downwards, and for a moment it's as if Nico's about to draw closer. Jenson stills in anticipation, but it doesn't happen, and Jenson's left wondering if he should reach for Nico, or stay where he is.

'They always leave,' Nico says after a while. Jenson doesn't say anything, still looking at Nico, propping himself up with one arm. Nico is as beautiful as always in the morning light, but it's only now that Jenson realises how tired he actually looks even after a night of rest. He had been so used to seeing Nico as the heir apparent to the Rosberg clan, the one who had to shoulder so much responsibility that his moment of weakness now catches him off guard.

Or does it really? Jenson remembers how it's like when they fuck, when Nico's clutching at his shoulders, moaning, cheeks flushed, so desperate not to let go. He remembers rubbing circles into the small of Nico's back, calming him, remembers how Nico had sobbed in his arms after enduring a social dinner filled with nothing but jibes against him. Is their relationship still built on pretence? Jenson's answer would be no, but at the same time, he knows that he'd never know for sure. He'd like to think there's trust somewhere that comes with sharing a house with and sleeping with someone, but there's still that paycheck from Nico at the end of every month.

(You can't buy trust, and maybe, just maybe, that's why Nico'd never be able to have anyone he wants, because money would always be an issue.)

'Ahh,' Jenson says. He'd like to say more, something along the lines of 'I wouldn't' but it'd sound ridiculous coming from him. There's the money, and what Nico is paying him is more than enough to make anyone stay. Instead, he pulls Nico into an embrace, pressing a kiss to his neck, murmuring 'I'm sorry' against his skin.

'You shouldn't apologise,' Nico says drily, but he returns the hug anyway.

There're too many things Jenson'd like to say, but none of them would be appropriate. So he kisses Nico again, holding him tighter. He doesn't quite understand what he's doing any more, he doesn't even know why he's caring so much.

All Jenson knows is that right now, he doesn't want to let Nico go.


End file.
